The present invention relates to modular buildings. More particularly, the present invention relates to truss and rafter assemblies for constructing modified A-frame shell buildings at construction sites which buildings are readily finished.
Recently, there has developed increasing interest in reasonable-cost housing that is easily constructed, yet provide solid and stable structure. One aspect of such increasing interest arises from the changing demographics with couples finding the need for large housing decreasing as children grow and move to separate housing. In other aspects, increased leisure time is providing opportunities for persons to locate and spend time for recreation in other areas of the country, such as mountain or shore areas, away from the vicinity in which they reside. Also, there is a trend towards moving away from large communities to small ones, for a change of urban pace. Each of these, and other factors, provide interest in available reasonable-cost housing for construction of residences.
Heretofore, A-frame designs have been used to construct buildings for residences and business purposes, particularly in mountainous areas. A-frames have roof lines in the shape of an A, and hence, the name. The roof pitches sharply an angle to an apex. The shape provides for an intermediate floor or loft typically as a second level, with a larger area below for living space, kitchen, and the like. This design accordingly provides a small-footprint for a vacation or recreational second home. The sharply pitched roof lines however, create limited floor space for comfortable walking, as the sides pitch limit the headroom in the side areas of the floor space. These side areas are used for bookcases, furniture, and other items which have reduced risk of a person hitting the ceiling.
In addition, conventional construction has increased the use of pre-fabricated structural components for building homes and business places. These include pre-built staircases as well as truss structures. Truss structures generally have roof rafters and cross-members extending between the rafters, and support members extending between the rafter and the cross-member. For building construction, such components are manufactured off-site, and delivered to construction sites by truck for erection onto a building having stud-frame vertical walls. While the use of such components has provided cost savings, for an individual constructing or providing general contractor supervision of a reasonable-cost vacation home, these components are not entirely satisfactory. The labor to manufacture and deliver the assembled components may increase the costs significantly such that these are not practical or economical for second home or self-constructed buildings. The weight and size of such components also presents difficulties in construction of low-cost buildings.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved truss assemblies with rafter and collar beam members for constructing modified A-frame buildings. It is to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the need in the art by providing a truss for use with a plurality of such trusses to construct a modified A-frame building, in which the truss comprises a pair of elongated rafter beams having side faces and bottom faces, each having a first and a second 45xc2x0 beveled corner at opposing first and second distal ends, and the pair of rafter beams rigidly joined together at a 90xc2x0 angle at the respective first distal ends with the first beveled corners of the pair of rafter beams abutted together. The aligned first distal ends of the pair of rafter beams define a 90xc2x0 trough for receiving an elongated roof ridge member to extend at least between adjacent ones of the trusses. An elongated collar beam oppositely beveled at opposing distal ends connects at distal ends with connector plates to bottom faces of the pair of rafter beams intermediate the distal ends thereof. A pair of angled end connector plates fasten on one surface to the side faces of the pair of rafter beams at the opposing second beveled corner and provide a surface for fastening to an upper edge of the stub wall.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a modified A-frame shell building in which a plurality the trusses described above are disposed in spaced-apart relation and attached to opposing stub walls extending from a base of a cementitious foundation. An elongated roof ridge member seats in the troughs and extends between the spaced-apart trusses. A roof comprising tongue and groove boards, an intermediate insulative layer, and roofing shingles attach to the upper surfaces of the roof rafter beams.
Objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specifications, in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.